1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to firearm holsters and, more particularly, to shoulder or thigh holsters.
2. Description of Prior Art
Existing shoulder and thigh holster harnesses, commonly referred to as holster rigs, carry the pistol in a loaded state. They are a combination of a leather or nylon pouch for the pistol and a series of connecting leather or nylon straps, buckles, snaps, swivels, back joiners and tie downs. The method of wearing the existing shoulder holster harnesses is to place one arm through the loop of leather or nylon strapping which contains the pistol holster secured to it, and to then put the opposing arm through the second shoulder loop. Once the loops are over both shoulders, each loop is adjusted by tightening each loop strap in relation to the other and buckling them. Both loops are connected to each other by adjoining back harness which is located at the top of the wearer""s back. After both arms have sequentially been placed through their corresponding loops, each tie down is secured to the belt of the wearer on either side of the shoulder loops. At this point, the shoulder holster rig is suspended from both shoulders with the loaded pistol contained in its holster hanging from the loose fitting series of straps, buckles, snaps and swivels connected to the tie downs which can, and do, move loosely as the wearer sits, walks or runs.
As all existing shoulder holster rigs are thus loosely suspended, the position of the pistol is constantly changing, creating not only a change in the loaded handgun""s position and accessibility, but also creating discomfort to the back and shoulders. For those not experienced in the wearing of a shoulder holster rig, it is akin to wearing a small backpack with weights under both armpits, a truly memorable and uncomfortable experience. Although carrying a loaded pistol in such a rig is dangerous, cumbersome, uncomfortable and disruptive of motor memory of the pistol""s exact location during a moment of stress and responsive action, those who tolerate the deficiencies of existing shoulder holster rigs do so to conceal that they are carrying a pistol and no safer or better method of carry is currently available.
To add further to the deficiencies of existing shoulder holster rigs, when the wearer withdraws his pistol, depending on whether he has a vertical or horizontal shoulder rig, he must pull up horizontally to remove the pistol. In so doing, the pulling action against the tightness of the holster rotates the shoulder loop, suspending the holster and pulling against the joining harness connecting to the opposing shoulder loop. Under such force not only do the shoulder loops rotate, but the belt tie downs move with the actioning force of the draw so that the holster itself moves to the rear. Thus, two hands are required, one to draw the pistol, the other to grasp the holster so that it does not move while drawing. Additionally, two hands are required to reholster the pistol, one to hold the holster steady, the other to place the pistol into the holster.
Another significant disadvantage relative to the existing shoulder harnesses is that because of the positioning of the holstered pistol, spare magazines are attached to the opposing shoulder loops as a counterweight. This creates an unstable platform when rapidly trying to access a spare magazine during a reloading process. As the spare magazines of conventional shoulder holster rigs are carried under the shooting arm, pulling a spare magazine out of its holster under the shooting arm in order to reload the pistol detracts from the target acquisition or accurate firing under stress.
Because of the inherent deficiencies and dangers of existing holster harnesses, the holster of the present invention is designed so that it is in fact strapless. The invention is so designed to carry a concealed pistol under the shoulder of the wearer without any straps, buckles, snaps, belts, loops or back joiners.
Preferably, an adjustable mount is so configured to attach to a holster hip plate so that the holster can be height adjustably secured on said mount in relation to height adjustment bolt receiving holes on either side of a slide shroud. The pistol holster may thus be elevated upward directly under the arm of the wearer depending on the wearer""s height in a secure, comfortable and rapidly accessible mode while at the same time offering superior concealability and safety of the holster.
Thus secured to the adjustable mount, the hip plate is secured to the wearer""s trouser belt which preferably interweaves through belt slots in the hip plate. The holster contains the pistol and provides excellent protection against slippage and movement during active motions and drawing the pistol under stress.
The bearing weight of the pistol, holster and mount is transferred longitudinally onto the hip plate and then to the wearer""s belt, relieving the annoying and unstable moving weight from the shoulders as in the manner of conventional shoulder holster.
As there is no moving weight of the pistol suspended from shoulder loops, straps, tie downs and back joiners, the holster provides excellent motor memory of the pistol""s position to the wearer at all times, even during sitting, walking or running.
This new holster provides better concealability as there are no straps, buckles, tie downs or back joiners to cause their presence to xe2x80x9cprintxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpatternxe2x80x9d on the wearer""s clothing, thereby evidencing the presence of a concealed weapon, which is the main reason for carrying a pistol in a shoulder holster.
As the new holster is an independent element, securely and comfortably mounted on the wearer""s trouser belt, there is no need to allocate a counterweight spare magazine pouch suspended under the opposing shoulder; consequently, spare magazines can be placed in more accessible locations and not under the arm of the shooting hand, which greatly compromises accuracy and the reloading process. In any carry mode, spare magazines are carried on the opposite side of the shooting arm, as evidenced in the attached photos of a magazine change during shooting.
Preferably, the invention may be configured so that by simply rearranging the adjustable mount to be secured to the hip plate, which can be made of aluminum, high density polymer or rubberized material, the adjustable mount is pointed down instead of up, creating a thigh holster. By so doing, another adjustable mount can be attached, for example, through an aligning hole at the end of the first adjustable mount so that the corresponding holes of each end will be capable of receiving a sheathed bolt. This forms a rotary hinge so that the lower arm can rotate forward and backward in relation to the fixed upper adjustable mount. The design of the lower mount is preferably such that it accepts belting through two slots at the bottom end of the mount. Thereafter, the slide shroud of the holster is secured to the lower mount so that when the pistol is inserted, it will be along the thigh of the wearer. The purpose of this embodiment of the invention is to allow the benefits of security, safety, speed, lockability and unencumbered gross motor memory fast access to the pistol and to be able to transition the pistol from locked, unloaded, and trigger inoperative to drawn, loaded, cocked and trigger activated within a second or two for those officers and military personnel who must carry their pistol at thigh height, such as SWAT, ATF and hostage rescue teams. These teams must have their pistols at a much lower point of draw as the pistol is a secondary weapon to their submachine gun or shotgun gun. The above design allows such personnel the ability to sit, run and do other vigorous activity and to do so without concern of losing their pistol in a loaded state. When a belt is passed through two lower slots on the lower adjustable mount and buckled together on the thigh during movement, the pistol secured in the holster on the lower mount will swing in relation to leg movement. Conventional thigh holsters are made of very flexible nylon belting attached to the trouser belt and around the thigh which causes the weight of the pistol loaded thigh holster to constantly creep up the leg of the wearer in sitting, and to rotate around the leg in running and climbing thus creating doubt as to where the pistol""s grip is at anytime. The thigh holster of the invention is thus more stable, comfortable and easier to access under stress.
The design of the hip plate of the holster is preferably configured so that the plate has several holes vertically situated on the plate so as to receive threaded bolts. The bolts may secure height adjustment belt guides on either side of the belt slots on the hip plate. As belts vary greatly in width and thickness and as it is most desirable to have a means of adjusting the fit of the belt to its most optimum functional position, each belt height adjustment guide resembles a simple mask in appearance in that its top has a minor indentation whereas its bottom has a more pronounced indentation. The holes in the belt height adjustment guides are centrally located on either end. With three vertical holes on either side of the belt slots of the hip plate, one can establish multiple height adjustments to perfectly accommodate a wide variety of belt widths to give proper support. The holes in the height adjustment belt guides are situated so that they not only match up with the horizontally situated hole on the other side of the corresponding belt slot, but also match up vertically to the hole above. In this way the height adjustment belt guides can be uniquely and securely stored if the widest possible belt is in the belt slots and can be quickly and simply adjusted to perfectly accommodate other belts of varying widths. Additional height adjustment can be accomplished by simply removing the three bolts securing the adjustable mount to the hip plate, turning the hip plate upside down and re-bolting the adjustable mount to the hip plate. An additional half inch in height adjustment is thus made. As configured, the height adjustment guides will allow nine different widths of belts to be accommodated by the hip plate. Conventional shoulder holsters offer none.
The invention also includes methods for constructing a strapless shoulder holster and a thigh holster.